


The Magic Job [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry Dresden, Wizard," Parker says again, reading from the phone book. "He's in the phone book?"</p><p>    "I offered to set him up a website last time we worked together, but Harry and computers just don't mix," Hardison explains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Job [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Magic Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/ogpd)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/magic-job) | 7.3 MB | 10:37


End file.
